nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
David Lynch
David Lynch, réalisateur, musicien , plasticien contemporain, photographe et peintre américain né en 1946 aux États-Unis. Biographie David Keith Lynch nait le 20 janvier 1946 à Missoula, dans le Montana, aux États-Unis. La famille Lynch est presbytérienne. Le grand-père maternel de David, du nom de Sandholm, d’origine finlandaise, arrive aux États-Unis au XIXe siècle. Donald Lynch, le père du jeune David, est un scientifique travaillant pour l’US Department of Agriculture et sa mère, Sunny, est professeur d’anglais. David est élevé dans le Nord-Ouest Pacifique et à Durham (Caroline du Nord). Il atteint le rang d’Eagle Scout et, à son quinzième anniversaire, participe à l’investiture de John F. Kennedy. Dans le but de devenir artiste, David Lynch suit les cours à la Corcoran School of Art à Washington, D.C., tout en terminant ses études au lycée à Alexandria, Virginie. Il s’inscrit à l’école des Beaux-Arts de Boston pour un an (où il a pour colocataire Peter Wolf), avant de partir en Europe avec son ami, l’artiste Jack Fisk, pour étudier avec le peintre expressionniste autrichien Oskar Kokoschka. Alors qu'il prévoit d'y rester trois ans, David Lynch retourne aux États-Unis après seulement 15 jours. Étudiant en arts plastiques, David Lynch s'essaye très tôt au cinéma, se livrant à diverses expérimentations aboutissant à Eraserhead en 1976, film-cauchemar, tourné en noir et blanc. C'est en voyant ce film que Mel Brooks décide de confier à Lynch la réalisation d'Elephant Man (1980). Le film, tourné également en noir et blanc, remporte le grand prix du festival d'Avoriaz, et lui apporte la notoriété. David Lynch milite pour la promotion de la Méditation transcendantale. Il a appris cette technique de méditation en 1973, et la pratique régulièrement depuis. David Lynch rencontre pour la première fois Maharishi Mahesh Yogi en 1975 à Los Angeles, ils restent très proches dès lors. En juillet 2005, il fonde la Fondation David Lynch pour promouvoir la Paix Mondiale et une Éducation Fondée sur la Conscience dans le but de résoudre les problèmes de violence à l'école, et pour financer des recherches sur cette technique. Dès 2005, il effectue des tournées dans divers campus universitaires pour partager sa vision de la paix. Son livre Catching the Big Fish, traite de l'impact de la technique de Méditation Transcendantale sur son processus créatif. Il fait don de tous les droits d'auteur de ce livre à la Fondation David Lynch. David Lynch a assisté à la crémation de Maharishi Mahesh Yogi en Inde en 2008. Il confie à un journaliste : « Durant sa vie, il a révolutionné la vie de millions de gens... Dans 20, 50, ou 500 ans, il y aura des millions de personnes qui reconnaîtront et comprendront ce que le Maharishi a fait ». En 2009, il se rend une nouvelle fois en Inde pour effectuer des interviews de personnes ayant côtoyées Maharishi Mahesh Yogi dans le but de réaliser un documentaire biographique. http://ann.ledoux.free.fr/img/davidlynch.jpg Musicien David Lynch compte aussi, parmi ses passions, la musique, à laquelle il s'est souvent essayé, comme par exemple sur l'album Dark Night of the Soul, de Danger Mouse et Sparklehorse. Mais c'est en 2010 qu'il marque un tournant plus prononcé, en sortant, sous son propre nom, deux titres à tonalité électro, sur un label indépendant, intitulés « Today is A Good Day » et « I Know ». Il a même lancé un grand concours ouvert aux cinéastes amateurs pour réaliser leur propre clip des titres, avec à la clé une récompense de 2000 livres sterling pour les gagnants. *1982 : Eraserhead en duo avec Alan R. Splet. Label : Alternative Tentacles / I.R.S.. *1990 : Industrial Symphony No. 1: The Dream of the Broken Hearted en duo avec Angelo Badalamenti. *1998 :'' Lux Vivens (Living Light): The Music Of Hildegard Von Bingen en duo avec Jocelyn Montgomery. Label : Mammoth Records / PolyGram. *2003 : ''Blue Bob en duo avec John Neff. Label : Solitude Records. *2007 : The Air Is on Fire : Soundscape, Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain. Label : Strange World Music. *2009 : Dark Night of the Soul : illustration photographique et participation vocale à certains titres (Star eyes et Dark night of the soul) de l'album réalisé en collaboration par Danger Mouse et Mark Linkous de Sparklehorse. *Il sort en 2011 son premier album solo « Crazy Clown Time ». Filmographie Voir le détail de sa carrière cinématographique sur Le Cinéma d'Ann *1967 : Six Men Getting Sick : animation, écran fait de visages sculptés sur une boucle de une minute *1968 : The Alphabet : court-métrage/animation en 16mm couleur *1970 : The Grandmother : court-métrage de 34mn en 16mm couleur *1973 : The Amputee : court-métrage de 4mn en 1/2" B&W video *1977 : Eraserhead *1980 : The Elephant Man : (César du meilleur film étranger) *1984 : *1987 : (Grand Prix du Festival international du film fantastique d'Avoriaz en 1987) *1988 : Les français vus par les français (segment The Cowboy and the Frenchman) court-métrage de 22mn en 35mm couleur *1990 : Mystères à Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks) feuilleton TV *1990 : (Wild at Heart) Palme d'or à Cannes *1990 : American chronicles (série TV) *1990 : Industrial Symphony No.1, The Dream of the Broken Hearted Featuring Julee Cruise (en colaboration avec Angelo Badalamenti) *1992 : Twin Peaks (Twin Peaks, Fire Walk with Me) *1992 : On the air (série TV) *1993 : Hotel room (série TV, épisodes Blackout et Tricks) *1995 : Lumière et compagnie (segment Lumière) *1997 : *1999 : (The Straight Story) *2001 : Mulholland Drive (César du meilleur film étranger) *2002 : Rabbits *2002 : Darkened Room *2006 : Plasticien Depuis ses jeunes années d'étudiant en art à Philadelphie, la peinture et la photographie n'ont jamais réellement quitté David Lynch. Le temps qu'il leur a consacré est sans doute plus important que celui consacré au cinéma malgré ses 10 longs-métrages, ça n'est pas la partie la plus connue de son activité, mais sans doute celle où l'artiste a pu avec le plus de liberté exprimer sa créativité. Une grande exposition lui a été consacré en 2007 à la Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain. Une partie de l'exposition de la Fondation Cartier montre ses peintures, dont la mise en scène a été confiée à Lynch lui-même : des portiques d'acier tendus de rideaux directement empruntés à ses films, on pense notamment à Twin Peaks et à Mulholland Drive, où les rideaux de scènes constituent un excellent mode de dissimulation/révélation d'une vérité impalpable, supportent des toiles non encadrées. Dans celles-ci, Lynch pratique le collage d'éléments divers, œil de verre, têtes de poupées, vêtements véritables, écrasés, calcinés, triturés, qu'il mêle à la peinture. Certaines scènes comme Do You Want to Know What I Really Think ?, scène de viol, ou The Man Was Shot 0,9502 Seconds Ago associent ultra violence et ironie. La solitude des personnages défigurés, en souffrance, évoque celle des œuvres de Francis Bacon. Présentées sans titre ni date, les œuvres picturales de Lynch sont, comme dans son travail cinématographique, indéchiffrables de manière objective. Dans les méandres de l'inconscient du peintre, déversé directement sur ses toiles et non censuré contrairement à l'autocensure inhérente à la lourdeur du processus cinématographique, on retrouve des thèmes chers au réalisateur, notamment celui de la maison, lieu de l'intime, mais aussi théâtre du crime ordinaire. En cela, Lynch se situe résolument dans la continuité du surréalisme, qui considère « l'être humain comme une créature engagée dans un conflit originel avec soi-même et avec le monde » *, où le surréel, et en particulier l'horreur, peuvent advenir à tout moment dans le quotidien. L'exposition montre aussi plusieurs centaines de croquis et notes griffonnés sur des papiers à en-tête de restaurants, des boîtes d'allumettes ou de simples mouchoirs jetables. Ses photographies sont comme des témoignages de l'iconographie de ses films : femmes fatales, lieux banals habités d'une ambiance étouffante, solitude s'y retrouvent. La série des Distorted Nudes (2004), images numériques réalisées à partir de photos érotiques anciennes : c'est ici que l'analogie avec le surréalisme, et notamment avec l’œuvre de Hans Bellmer ou de Man Ray, est la plus flagrante. Lynch montre que la réalité n'est pas univoque, que toute normalité dissimule une autre réalité, parfois monstrueuse. Sélection d'expositions *1989 David Lynch - Leo Castelli Gallery, New York *2001 Printemps de Septembre, Toulouse *2004 David Lynch - Eat My Fear - Färgfabriken Stockholm, Stockholm *2006 I Bienal del Fuego - Museo de Bellas Artes de Caracas, Caracas *2007 David Lynch - The Air is on Fire - Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris ** David Lynch - Galerie du Jour agnès b, Paris *2008 Het Spel van de Waanzin - Museum Dr. Guislain, Gent **teleport färgfabriken - Färgfabriken Stockholm, Stockholm *2009 In Between, une étrange familiarité - Château-Musée de Nemours, Nemours ** William Eggleston / David Lynch - Fotografien - Galerie Karl Pfefferle, Munich *2010 Marilyn Manson und David Lynch - Genealogies of Pain - Kunsthalle wien project space karlsplatz, Vienne **David Lynch - Fotografien - Galerie Karl Pfefferle, Munich ** David Lynch - Kunstforeningen GL Strand, Copenhague ** The Prints of David Lynch - Artane, Istanbul * 2011 : '' Mathématiques - Un dépaysement soudain'' Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris ** David Lynch - William Griffin Gallery, Santa Monica, CA *2012 : Cartier joaillier des Arts Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris Ouvrages de David Lynch *David Lynch : Entretiens avec Chris Rodley, films, photographies, peintures de David Lynch, Chris Rodley et Serge Grüneberg ( 2004) *Mon histoire vraie : Méditation, conscience et créativité de David Lynch et Nicolas Richard ( 2008) *David Lynch, Works on Paper de David Lynch ( 2010) Galerie Photographies ----- Works on paper ----- Décor et vitrines Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1946